


Six O' Clock

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Clock Verse [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean goes with Sam to Stanford, M/M, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Sam wakes up too early and Dean helps him go back to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my [](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/profile)[kissbingo](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/) prompt of good morning and I thought with the amount of schmoop it would inspire it HAD to be this Sam and Dean  :P

 

  
Sam stared up at the ceiling, trying to will himself back to sleep.  He didn’t know why he was awake so damn early, but every time he closed his eyes, he just ended up opening them a minute later. 

He was wide awake. 

It was a Monday morning, he didn’t have classes today, and he was mostly caught up on his studying.  He wanted to sleep in, damn it.  He looked over at the clock and thought about throwing it for a minute but knew it wouldn’t do any good.  It wasn’t the clock’s fault he was awake at six am.

He got out of bed and stumbled across the hallway to the bathroom, taking care of the press of his bladder.  When he finished, he closed the door softly so he wouldn’t wake Dean.  His brother’s door was slightly ajar, a habit he couldn’t seem to break.  Sam had asked about it once and Dean’s embarrassed reply, which he had to translate from the hem hawing and round abouts he spoke in, was that he couldn’t sleep unless he knew Sam was safe so he kept the door open to hear him better.  Just in case.

Sam moved closer, watching for a few minutes though the dark curtains were shut and the room was much darker than Sam’s own.  His brother was beautiful, awake or asleep.  In sleep the lines of his face evened out and left him looking younger, more innocent.  Upon waking, the lines were a testament to the character that was his brother, the rough and the raw, the strength and the humor.  Sam loved him.  He wasn’t ashamed to admit he loved his brother, though the thought tended to ricochet inside his head a little more now with all the implications.  Was he in love with his brother or did he just love him, as he always had?

He didn’t know.  It was too soon to be thinking like that, too hard to tell what his all encompassing love for his big brother was and what his growing feelings for his boyfriend were.  It was damn near impossible to figure it all out so he left it for a later time.  For now - for once - he was going to just live in the moment.

And as he watched Dean, he knew what he wanted in that particular moment.  He smiled to himself as he quietly slipped into his brother’s room.  “Dean,” he whispered lightly.  He knew it wasn’t enough to wake him, but somewhere in Dean’s psyche he knew it was Sam coming close.  He’d learned the trick of this when he was still a baby, knowing how to get into Dean’s bed without setting off his older brother’s mental alarms.  That his voice alone could do that still sent shivers crawling up his spine. 

When Sam slipped between the sheets and settled in front of Dean he let their legs tangle.  “Dean,” he whispered again, and Dean’s arms came out to wrap Sam up, pulling him into his chest without waking.

Sam draped his arms around Dean’s waist, his head tucked under Dean’s head and he took a deep breath.  It was warm there in his brother’s arms, and his scent surrounded Sam.  He leaned up, pressing a kiss to the line of his chin.  He pressed another and another, working his way higher until he was sucking on the spot just behind his ear.

“Sammy?”

“Morning, Dean,” Sam whispered into his ear, eliciting a soft moan from Dean.

“What are you doing in here?”

“Woke up too early and couldn’t sleep.  Came to see you instead.”

Dean’s sleepy smile was more than enough to make up for the early hour.  “Just couldn’t let me sleep in, huh?”

Sam smiled, but instead of answering, he leaned up and kissed Dean.  He meant to make it light and playful, but Dean’s hands pulled at him, bringing him closer and when Sam gasped at the press of Dean’s body against his, his brother slid his tongue past his lips, deepening the kiss.

Sam moaned into it and then Dean was turning them, his body pushing Sam down into the mattress as their tongues slid together.  Dean shifted slightly and he could feel the hard press of his brother’s cock against his.  He moaned at he feel of it, even with two layers of cloth between them. 

“Dean,” he whispered into his brother’s skin.

Dean dropped his forehead to rest on Sam’s but his hips thrust slowly against his and Sam grabbed Dean’s hips to pull him closer.  He thrust up himself then, getting more friction. 

“Dean, come on,” he begged as he bit at his brother’s lower lip. 

Dean closed his eyes as he moved faster and Sam was captivated by the way Dean licked his lip, as if he could still taste Sam there.  The press of Dean against him, the smell and feel of it was almost too much for him and Sam’s fingers pulled Dean even tighter against him, grinding them hard against each other.

He felt the pleasure coming, felt the need building in him, but then a screeching noise filled the room and Dean was pulling away from him, sitting up and slapping at something on the table.  Sam’s lust filled mind took a minute to figure out it was Dean’s alarm clock.

“Jesus Christ, Sammy,” Dean breathed out as he sat up on the edge of the bed. 

He knew the sound of that voice though, and Sam wasn’t ready for that just yet.  Instead he climbed around his brother, right onto his lap.  His legs straddled Dean’s thighs and he pressed in with his hips, his cock dragging over Dean’s.

Dean’s hands moved to his hips, keeping him steady but he looked up at Sam with questioning eyes.  “Sammy-”

“No going back after this, I know,” he admitted.  He knew why his brother was sitting up, why he was always breaking away before it got to this point, but Sam wasn’t a kid and Dean wasn’t forcing this on him.  They were both consenting adults and he wanted this more than he’d ever wanted anything, including Stanford.

“Need you, Dean,” he whispered against his brother’s mouth.  “Call off work today.  Stay home with me.”  He thrust against his brother then and a second later Dean had them flipped again.

He thrust his tongue into Sam’s mouth and then his hips were moving against Sam and it was exactly what he wanted.  He had been so damn close when the alarm went off and he was right back there again with the way Dean was kissing him, the moans he made echoing in his ears as the blood rushed away.  He pulled his mouth away from his brother’s, bit at the underside of his jaw before panting, “Gonna come, Dean,”

“Yeah, Sammy.”

Dean dropped his eyes then, looking at Sam with so much trust and want and love, and that was all it took.  One last thrust and he was coating his boxers.  Dean held him down, hips riding him through the orgasm and then Sam felt his brother’s release against his skin.  Dean’s mouth was open with a soft moan but his eyes were on Sam, surprise and awe in his gaze.  The warm fabric of Dean’s boxers continued to thrust against him over and over until they were both shivering through the aftermath of it.

Dean collapsed to the side and Sam scooted up, pressing kisses to his temple and cheeks as if he could make Dean forget all the recriminations he feared were running through his head.

When Dean looked up at him though, he just looked happy. 

“Calling off work, right?” Sam asked softly.

Dean grabbed his cell phone off the bedside table but he lay back on the bed, pulling Sam into his chest before he hit the button.  “Yeah, Sammy.  Now go back to sleep.  When we wake up, at a reasonable hour, we’ll head out and get breakfast.”

“Does that mean I get another good morning kiss?” Sam asked.

Dean laughed as he put the phone to his ear to call his boss.  “Yeah, Sammy, you can have another good morning kiss.  Anything else you want too.”

Sam closed his eyes, his head resting on his brother’s chest.  Oddly enough, he didn’t have any trouble falling asleep after that promise.  


 


End file.
